Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen
Kamen Rider x Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen (仮面ライダー×スーパー戦隊: スーパーヒーロー大戦, Kamen Raidā × Supā Sentai Supā Hīrō Taisen; Super Hero Wars) is a crossover between Super Sentai and Kamen Rider to celebrate the 10th anniversary of Super Hero Time. The movie will feature Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and Kamen Rider Decade. Apart from Decade and Gokaiger, it is stated that other characters will also appear, including around 40 Kamen Riders (up through and including Kamen Rider Fourze) and around 200 Rangers (up through and including Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters). The confirmed cast for “Super Hero Taisen” includes Masahiro Inoue (Decade), Ryota Ozawa (GokaiRed), Yuki Yamada (GokaiBlue), Rina Akiyama (Naomi from Den-O), Kenjiro Ishimaru (Owner/Stationmaster from Den-O), Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, Ryutaros and the Kamen Rider Club. The director is Osamu Kaneda. Filming began in December 2011. The movie will hit theaters on April 21, 2012. Producer Shirakura says, "In the year after the anniversary we're not going to power down but cross it.... We want to show things you can't see in the regular shows. This was pretty close to impossible but I'd like to make it the norm for our spring films. Rider is science, sentai is magic." A teaser for the film was shown after Movie War Megamax, showing the 40 Kamen Riders and the 199 Super Sentai with Captain Marvelous announcing "I will destroy all Riders!" (全てのライダーは俺が倒す！, Subete no Raidā wa ore ga taosu!). A television magazine reveals further details:First images on the film from TV/Kun Magazine Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider Decade) is seen in Shocker attire (likely as Great Leader again) leading an army of Rider villains, whilst Captain Marvelous (GokaiRed) leads an army of Sentai villains against him in what is to be called the DaiZangyack Fleet. In a third faction are the Go-Busters teaming up with Gentaro Kisaragi (Kamen Rider Fourze) in an attempt to defuse this situation. Synopsis The Kamen Rider Club comes under attack on their moonbase from the DaiZangyack, led by Captain Marvelous, now known as the Gokaiger Emperor Marvelous and commanding an army of former Super Sentai villains. At the same time, Tsukasa Kadoya as Kamen Rider Decade leads an army of Kamen Riders and their former enemies as the leader of DaiShocker, intent to take down the army of Super Sentai and their former enemies. To save both worlds, Kamen Rider Fourze and the remaining Riders must join forces with the Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters and the other remaining Super Sentai to stop the civil war between the Riders and the Sentai. Complicating matters is the "Big Machine Project" that both armies speak of. To solve the mystery, Kamen Rider Den-O travels back in time. Plot to be added Characters *Super Sentai 199 **AkaRanger **Dai Sentai Goggle V **Red One **Choujuu Sentai Liveman **Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger **Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *40 Riders Diend, OOO, and four taros confirmed on set **Kamen Rider Ichigo **Kamen Rider Kuuga **Kamen Rider Faiz **Kamen Rider Kabuto **Kamen Rider Kiva **Kamen Rider Decade **Kamen Rider Diend **Kamen Rider Double **Kamen Rider OOO **Kamen Rider Fourze **Kamen Rider Meteor Villains *DaiZangyack **Ackdos Gill **Warz Gill **Brajira of the Messiah **Dogormin **Sugormin **Gormin **Action Commander/Triggerian Alienizer Buramudo **Zatsurig of the Imperial Guard **Dokoku Chimatsuri **Long **Questers ***Gai ***Rei **Hades God Dagon **Bio Hunter Silva **Black Cross King *Dai-Shocker **Eisuke Mikage / Tiger-Roid **Shocker Soldiers **Destron Soldiers **Dogma Fighters Cast ;Kamen Rider Series cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ;Super Sentai Series cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in Kamen Rider X Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen **Gokai Red - TBA **Gokai Blue - TBA **Gokai Yellow - TBA **Gokai Green - TBA **Gokai Pink - TBA **Gokai Silver - TBA Trivia *As of January 7, 2011, the title Cross Generation was used to refer to the project, however, like all other titles, it remained unconfirmed http://www.jefusion.com/2012/01/super-hero-taisen-official-title.html Cross Generation Rumor til the pre-sale tickets came up on sale January 13, 2011 officially calling the project Super Hero Taisen: All Kamen Riders VS All Super Sentai. Presale ticket info However, the official logo title once again retitles the movie to Kamen Rider X Super Sentai Super Hero Taisen with an Romanized spelling for "Taisen".Super Hero Taisen site *Articles referring to the film refer to it as Super Hero Wars (Super Hero Taisen), as well as 199 vs 40, or 200 vs 40, referencing the number of rangers and riders, respectively. However, it's been said that the numbers are approximations, with 199 referencing Gokaiger's previous reference to all the rangers (which will be obsolete by the time the movie premieres, due to the premiere of Go-Busters), while 200 and 40 are rounded-off estimations of rangers and riders in general. *This is the third time a Super Sentai has physically crossed over with another Tokusatsu franchise. The first was the crossover between Samurai Sentai Shinkenger and Kamen Rider Decade and the second was Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Space Sheriff Gavan: The Movie. **This is also the second crossover with Kamen Rider, after the aforementioned Kamen Rider Decade: Shinkenger World. **This is the second such crossover to occur in a movie, as the crossover betweeen Shinkenger and Decade occured in several episodes of both shows. **While'' JAKQ Dengekitai vs. Goranger'' mentioned other Tokusatsu heroes fighting alongside them, none of then actually showed up alongside the two Sentai teams. **Although it was through their American counterparts, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and Masked Rider, the four main male Zyurangers, along with KibaRanger, did team-up with Kamen Rider Black RX. *Gokaiger and Decade have a major role in this movie because they are both anniversary series of their franchises while also sharing the ability to change into the past heroes of their respective franchises. *It has been confirmed that after this movie, "spring hero movies" will become commonplace. *The (Sentai) villains of this film, Dai-Zangyack, are similar to Dai-Shocker, the villains from the final third of Kamen Rider Decade in that they are a collection of past villains converged into a larger conglomerate. *This is the sixth time past Rangers had transformed, following Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, The Big Abare with the Dinosaur Robot Drill, Wings are Eternal, the teamup episodes with the Hurricangers, and their team-up with Gaven. This will be the second time living past Rangers won't require the Ranger Keys from the Gokaigers, although this will be because the past Warriors have regained their powers during Farewell Space Pirates. References Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai Team Up Movie Category:Kamen Rider